recueil de prompt Maria-sama ga Miteru
by crysnelle
Summary: Recueil de texte court avec les personnages de Maria-sama ga miteru
1. Sentiment caché

Coucou, 1er prompt de ce recueil, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires.

Sachiko/Yumi

Bonne lecture

* * *

Assise l'une en face de l'autre, Sachiko et Yumi étaient en train de travailler pour le Yamayurikai. Toutes les deux étaient très appliquées à leur tâche, ne se laissant pas distraire par le beau temps qui semblait essayer de les appeler afin de flemmarder dehors. Les papiers qu'elles traitaient toutes les deux étaient très important, elles le savaient très bien, et les autres roses étaient occupées à d'autre occupation, les laissant seules dans la salle.

Sachiko leva temporairement son regard de la feuille afin de regarder sa jeune sœur. Dire qu'elle était fière d'elle était un euphémisme. Yumi était devenue une jeune tout à fait respectable durant les deux ans qu'elle avait passée à ses côtés. Dans quelques mois, elle allait devenir une des trois dirigeantes du Yamayurikai, et Sachiko savait qu'elle allait pouvoir lui confier la suite sans problème.

Elle avait elle-même façonné ce qu'était devenue la jeune fille, une magnifique rose rouge. Mais Sachiko ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste en pensant qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir être aux côtés de Yumi bientôt. Elle savait que Yumi aussi devait être triste, et qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montré. Ce n'était pourtant pas à Sachiko d'être la plus triste, elle le savait très bien, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais elle ne le pouvait s'en empêcher. Au cours de ses deux ans, des sentiments plus profonds que ceux d'une simple fratrie avait commencé à naitre dans son cœur. Des sentiments qu'ils n'y auraient jamais dû avoir mais qui était bien là.

Pourtant elle ne dira rien. Ce genre de chose risquerait de simplement gênée Yumi. Dans quelques mois elle sortirais de sa vie, c'était aussi simple que cela, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Et de toute façon, elle était l'héritière de l'entreprise familiale, jamais elle ne pourrait se permettre de se mettre en relation avec une autre fille. Personne ne l'accepterait.

La tristesse dans l'âme, Sachiko se reporta sur ses papiers, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de passer le plus de temps possible qui lui rester aux côtés de Yumi.


	2. Une tasse de thé

Coucou, 2eme prompt de ce recueil, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires.

Personnage: Touko et Yumi

Bonne lecture

* * *

- Yumi onne-sama, reprendrez-vous du thé ? demanda poliment Touko la théière à la main.

Yumi la regarda quelques secondes surprise la jeune fille avant de regarder sa tasse pour remarquer que cette dernière était en effet vide de tous liquides. Elle était toujours aussi étonnée du revirement qu'avait pris sa relation avec sa nouvelle petite-sœur. Depuis que Touko lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle était devenue beaucoup plus douce. Elle avait toujours son air noble et sarcastique, mais elle était devenue attentionnée avec elle.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Quelque part, Yumi avait peur, peur que ses sentiments ne change envers Touko et Sachiko. Elle avait remarquée depuis un petit moment qu'elle était bien plus attirée par elles qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre quel était son orientation sexuelle. Elle ne se qualifier pas de lesbienne, après tout, elle était aussi attirée par certain homme. Elle était bi, tout simplement. Jusque maintenant, elle avait toujours cru aimer Sachiko, bien que bien sur jamais elle ne l'avouerait devant la principal concerner. Mais l'arrivée de Touko dans sa vie l'avait totalement chamboulé. Grace à la jeune fille, elle avait grandi bien plus que jamais, elle avait muri et c'était rapprocher de l'âge adulte à cause des problèmes qu'elle avait été confronté grâce à Touko. Elle était devenue une pièce centrale de sa vie. Ses sentiments pour Touko et pour Sachiko entraient en confrontation, laissant la jeune fille dans un état de confusion.

Elle fit un petit sourire à sa petite sœur avant de la remercier. Cette dernière sourie à son tour avant d'aller se rassoir. Yumi poussa un petit soupir, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.


End file.
